Son of Lightning
by snowyassas1n
Summary: His parents were gone. He was rejected by everybody. He was weak. Until she came along that is, She was his Goddess and he was her only familia. He would fight to protect her and bring her fame and happiness. For he was Bell Cranel, he was the Son of Lightning.


AN: Why is the archive for Danmachi so small? Seriously there are barely any story's going over 20,000 words! I absolutely love this show so I will write a story for it.

Warnings: Op Bell(I like Op characters.), Bell knows of who he is related to and in this one he is Zeus's son not grandson(Although he will still keep it secret, even from Hestia.). Its a harem. Will use Magic related to his fathers legend as god of lightning. Also he will not be a dense harem protagonist I hate those.(Cough Ichika Cough).

Disclaimer: I do not own Danmachi!

* * *

A long, long time ago, gods came down to this world. The world of us, their children seeking excitement, and they decided that they would live here forever with us in the lower world. They decided to seal away their divine power, and enjoy life with all the hardship and inconvenience that it entails. They can offer us only one thing: the power to fight monsters, what they call their blessing. The children given this power become their servants, their Familia.

'In other words I am her servant, I am the only member of the Hestia Familia. I am Bell Cranel.' Were the thoughts of a boy with shoulder length messy white hair and red eyes. He wore black cargo pants adorned with pockets for storage and black boots over that. He had a long black sleeved shirt and brown jacket over it with the right shoulder part being black. Over his chest was a small silver chest piece. Sheathed across the waist of his back in an X fashion were twin Gladius swords, that were one of the weapon choices given to new adventurers. He had two knee guards across his knees and two brown belts that hung loosely across his waist holding pouches for various things. However two things stood out about him besides his white hair and red eyes. Atop his head sat two black furred rabbit ears as well as a small rabbit tail coming out of his backside.

He was a member of a race of beast people known as Hume Bunnies. However his existence was considered a sin to the gods. This was due to the fact that he was the son of a Hume Bunnie and a God. It was a common fact that in order to have children beast people needed to mate with their own kind however this was apparently bypassed if their mate was a God. However the God's were forbidden from having children when they agreed to seal away their powers to live down on the world. So his existence was a sin to the Gods. Which was why he kept it secret and let everyone believe he was the son of two Hume Bunnies.(I mean he is always refereed to as a rabbit in the series and the show does have this race so I might as well make use of it).

Currently we find Bell an adventurer of only two weeks in the fifth floor of the dungeon. He had grown bored with how weak the monsters on the lower levels were to him. Although he shouldn't have been surprised due to his ancestry. He knew he was the son of Zeus and so knew he would be stronger than normal adventurers, which was another reason why he kept it a secret even from his own Goddess Hestia. He played it off as being a natural, to which she skeptically accepted.

He had just killed another kobald when he heard a roar sounding from a monster not found on this floor. He looked behind him to see a Minotaur of all things charging in his direction. Bell widened his eyes seeing a monster from the 15th floor and beyond all the way down on the 5th floor. He cursed as he looked down at his weapons knowing it would break upon the Minotaur's skin.

Bell sighed. "Hopefully nobody will see this." He muttered an as the Minotaur came closer his fist started generating blue electricity arcing throughout his arm. What Bell did not know though was that there was someone behind the Minotaur chasing after it trying to stop it from getting away.

As the Minotaur came within five feet of him Bell charged with his fist out in front of him as the person behind it reach it at the same time but didn't get the chance to attack it as a hole was blown out from it's torso showering the person chasing it in the blood of the Minotaur. Bell widened his eyes upon seeing the person through the Minotaur's chest before the Minotaur exploded in a blue mist and dust revealing it's crystal the source of its life. It revealed a girl about his age which was 16. She had long golden blonde hair and gold eyes. She wore a form fitting white dress with blue pinstripes. Over which she had chest armor and shoulders armor. She had a metal headband on her head and wore long black boots as well as waist armor. In her hand was a beautiful rapier that she had poised to strike the Minotaur but upon seeing it dead she sheathed it.

This whole time she had an emotionless look on her face or now that Bell got a closer look it was more airy like the girl was an airhead. Seeing her armor and weapon being made of a fine quality Bell knew she was a higher level adventurer so he sighed. "You know your not supposed to allow high level monsters like these on the lower levels." He said to her as he had his hands on his hips. The girl tilted her head nodded and bowed.

"Sorry about that. I was chasing him and he got around me. You can have the crystal." She said gesturing to the moderately sized monster crystal. She looked back up at him with those golden eyes of hers and looked so innocent that it caused Bell to blush before he nodded and grabbed the crystal. He looked back at her to still see her staring at him and he blushed so much that he matched the color of the blood she was covered in.

"Ahahaha well please remember that and bye!" He shouted embarrassed before he ran away.

Ainz tilted her head again. "He ran away." She muttered.

* * *

'Ahh crap crap crap! I hope she just mistook me for a higher level adventurer!' Bell panicked as he raced down the streets of Orario towards the Guild. It wasn't the use of lightning magic that had Bell panicking it was the fact that he used it to one shot a Minotaur when he was only supposed to be a level one adventurer.

Thanks to the fact that his race was praised as one of the fastest he made it to the guild in minutes even though it was all the way across Orario. Walking into the Guild he put on a cheerful smile upon seeing his adviser Eina sitting at her counter.

"Eina-san!" He called her with a cheerful smile as he approached her. Eina looked up and smiled upon seeing him. Her smile became strained when she heard Rose mutter under her breath but she ignored it.

"Back from the dungeon Bell-kun?" Eina asked as Bell walked up to her with a big smile on his face.

"Hai and look what I got!" Bell said cheerfully as he dumped a huge bag full of crystals onto the tray placed out for them as well as placing one especially large one.

"Wow Bell-kun that's a lot of crystals here let me count them up for you." Eina said as she began processing all of his crystals. Then she got to the last one and biggest one and widened her eyes.

"Bell-kun how did you encounter and defeat a Minotaur!" Eina gasped out as she looked at the crystal.

Bell sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Well it turns out a higher level adventurer let it escape from them and it made it's way to the upper levels. I just killed it as I encountered it and had no idea someone was behind it chasing it. They let me keep the crystal since it was my rightful kill." Bell said shrugging.

Eina just looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a shocked look on her face. "But how did you manage to kill it? You only have the beginners equipment your blades should have shattered upon it's skin no matter how skilled you are." Eina explained baffled as to how he accomplished this.

In response Bell pointed to his ears which started to emit electricity between them. "Did you forget I could use magic Eina-san?" Bell asked her with a tilted head causing all the nearby females to squeal in their heads.

"N-no Bell-kun it's just that Minotaur are naturally magic resistant so I a curious as to how you defeated it with it." Eina said stuttering at the beginning from the sheer adorableness that he was emitting at the moment.

"Ohh well I just used my lightning to paralyze it's nervous system and caused it to be unmovable temporarily and then fired lightning down it's mouth." Bell said with such assurance that it didn't sound like the total bull crap it was.

"I see...very well Bell-kun lets add up today's earnings." She said. She then added up both the crystals and the monster drops. "Mm Ok your haul including the Minotaur crystal comes to 50,000 valis." Eina said as she handed him a bag full of coins.

"Oh wow! That's a good amount of money." Bell said as he put the bag in his pack.

"Now Bell-kun in light of this I will allow you to travel to the Tenth floor as along as you get some better equipment." Eina said. Bell nodded excitedly.

"Ok oh wait do you know a female adventurer around my height and age with long blonde hair and golden eyes?" Bell asked her curiously.

"That's oddly specific." Eina responded confused.

* * *

Later at an Abandoned Church

Bell walked into a rundown church in a poor district of Orario and then walked to the back of it opening a door and going downstairs into an area that looked to made livable.

"Goddess, I've returned." He said with a smile as he walked downstairs.

All of a sudden a flying bullet hit him in the chest in the shape of a person. "Yay! Welcome back Bell-kun!" The bullet yelled. It was revealed to be a beautiful young girl with long black hair tied into twin-tails held up by white hair ties in the shape of a flower with blue edges and two bells attached to each. She wore a white tight mini-dress that gave noticed to her chest. She had bright blue eyes and pale skin.

"Your early today." The girl said looking up at him with a bright smile.

"Yea I just finished early today because I got a huge crystal from a Minotaur that one of the higher level adventurers accidentally let escape them." Bell said with a grin as he showed her the 50,000 valis he made.

"Oooouuh! With this our living expenses will be covered for a month just from one trip! That means anything else you make in this month can be put to fixing this place up." Hestia said excitedly.

"But aren't minotaurs really hard to kill? How did you not break your swords? Are you all right? DO you hurt anywhere?" Hestia said as she patted him all over and checked for injuries. Bell just laughed and set her back down since she was really light and short.

"I'm fine, Hestia-sama." Bell said to her laughing.

He then crouched down in front of her and looked up at her. "I'm the only member of the Hestia Familia. I wouldn't do anything that would leave a goddess stranded by the wayside." Bell said with a small smile to her.

"All right then." Hestia said with a bright smile back on her face. "Seeing as you've said that, I will just relax and expect you to be just fine!" She said to him. Then remembering something she pulled out a snack. "Oh yeah! Today, I bought you a tasty treat!" She said showing him a bow filled with potato balls.

"What's with the potato balls?" Bell asked as he shrugged off his jacket and set it on a stand.

"I started a part-time job with the food cart here, right?" Hestia said with her hands on her hips proudly. "A customer was full, so he gave them to me!" Hestia said turning to look at him. She then got a mischievous look on her face. "Why don't we turn dinner tonight into a party?" She asked him. "Bell, your are not going to sleep tonight!" She said giving him a thumbs up with a smiling blush.

"That's wonderful, Hestia-sama!" Bell said clapping while in his head thinking 'I wonder if she knows what she just insinuated?'.

Hetsia then just acted bashful as Bell clapped at her.

* * *

Later that night

"Still, not many people seem interested in joining this familia." Hestia explained as she ate a potato ball. "Then again, I'm not a well known god, so I guess it can't be helped." She continued.

Bell grabbed a potato and sprinkled seasoning on it. "Even though you can receive the blessing under any god's patronage." Bell explained.

"Well, as for me...I wouldn't mind if it was just the two of us for a little while longer." Hestia sia dwith a grin looking at Bell from the side and laughed as he almost choked on his potato when his sensitive hearing picked up what she said.

"It must be hard for you, Bell, carrying this burden alone." Hestia said looking away with a blush as she nibbled on her food.

"Pleas don't be concerned. Even the Deusdea have to work too." Bell explained. "Look how you procured this fine dinner for us tonight." He said gesturing to the food.

"Yea but all I got is this. I wish I could use Arcanum, the power of the gods, but there's a rule against activating it here in the lower world. I'm sorry you pledged yourself to such a lame god." Hestia said looking at Bell from the side.

"Hestia-sama, what are you saying!?" Bell yelled all of a sudden surprising Hestia. "Our Familia is only just starting! If we just get through this, our lives will be so much easier! Right?" he said scolding her.

Hestia looked up at him with teary eyes. "Bell..! Thank you. I'm so happy to have met someone like you." She said rubbing the tears out of her eyes before she pumped her fist and stood up on the couch. "Okay, then! For the sake of our future, let's update our status!" She said happy again.

"Right, Hestia-sama!" Bell said with a nod of his head and a small smile.

A few minutes later Bell was shirtless and laying on his stomach as Hestia sat on his lower back. His upper back had a large intricate black tattoo that covered the most of it in a strange language and read many things. Hestia pricked her finger and allowed a small drop of blood to land on the middle of his back causing a blue glow to shin from it before a ball of energy rose from it and floated in front of Hestai's face.

Numbers rotated inside of it and a new line added itself at the bottom causing Hestai to widen her eyes. She then pushed the ball back inside of bell and grabbed a blank piece of paper and laid it on his back and drew a circle with her finger causing a copy of the new updated to tattoo to appear on it.

"Bell, you should forget about that wallen-what's it girl. The moment she joined the Loki familia she was out of your reach anyway." Hestia said as Bell got back up. "You should get with some girl closer to home, who knows maybe she is already within reach." Hestia said.

"H-Hai...Hestia-sama are you mad about something?" Bell asked scratching the back of his head.

"No I am not! Anyways your stats haven't changed much due to the fact that they are all already S-ranked." Hestia said handing him the paper to look over.

"Hmm Hestia-sama what's this about the skill line? Realis Phrase?" Bell asked looking at his apparent new skill.

Hestai widened her eyes as she thought that she had muffled that part out and that he shouldn't understand how to read it. She sighed and knew she had to explain it to him now. "Realis Phrase is a unique skill. The stronger your desires are the stronger you will become." She explained to him. "Sigh I am a little jealous that meeting a girl in the dungeon is what probably triggered that skill." Hestia said looking at him with a pout.

Bell then got up and got ready for bed before falling down on the couch to sleep as he let Hestia have the bed.

* * *

The next morning

Bell blinked open his eyes and noticed a weight on him. He looked down and smiled seeing Hestia cuddle up next to him under the covers. He then blushed when he noticed her breast were beginning to come closer to him as Hestai tried to snuggle further into him.

He quickly changed their positions and got up. Putting on his gear including his coat which had a split coattail thanks to Hestia fixing it for him so it wasn't uncomfortable on his tail and walked out the door. "I'm off, Hestia-sama." He whispered back to her sleeping form.

"Bell, you idiot..." Hestia whispered in her sleep pouting that he got away.

* * *

Walking down the main road Bell sighed as he remembered what happened back at the church. "Ah, that was close. She should realize relations between us is forbidden. Even if my dad broke that taboo, she is still basically my aunt." Bell said with a sigh as he walked.

All of a sudden he felt a pair of eyes watching him and spun around ready to fight with narrowed eyes. "What was that?" He murmured out looking around.

"Pardon me." He heard behind him and turned around to notice he was face to face with a pretty girl with silver hair tied up into a ponytail and silver eyes. She was dressed in a green maids uniform. The girl jumped back a bit when she noticed how close they were.

"Oh. E-excuse me is something wrong?" Bell asked as the girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Um...Here." She said holding out her hand. "You dropped this." She said handing him a small purple magic stone.

"A magic stone? I thought I cashed all those in yesterday?" Bell asked himself as he looked at it. "Sorry for the trouble. Thank you very much." Bell said bowing to her.

She leaned in closer to him as he was putting away his stone. "You're and adventurer, right? Are you headed for the dungeon this early in the morning?" She asked him.

Bell smiled. "Y-yeah, well…" All of sudden his stomach grumbled. All of a sudden a wrapped bento was in his hands. "Huh?" He asked.

"It's not much, but please." The girl said with a smile as she tilted her head.

"This isn't right! I can't take a lunch from someone I just met!" Bell said worried. "Besides, this is your breakfast." He said looking down at it.

"Pleas don't worry about it. Once the tavern opens, I'll get something to eat then." She said looking back at the tavern she was standing in front of along with Bell.

"B-but..." Bell tried to argue as they watched multiple girls inside trying to get the tavern ready along with a brown haired cat-girl who was running from table to table.

"In return, you can have dinner here tonight. Do you promise?" She asked looking at him with a sweet smile.

'Ehehe sneaky!' Bell thought in his head figuring out what was going on. "Can't you?" She asked bending down and putting her finger on her lip and saying in a lower voice.

'Uahh not fair using her sex appeal to get new customers!' Bell thought in his head.

Seeing no way out of it Bell answered her. "O-okay, then..." He said laughing nervously.

"Thank you very much." The girl said with a giggle.

* * *

A few hours later Bell was deep on floor nine of the dungeon battling a pack of werewolves and filling his bag of magic stones. He noticed that he was also collecting a few dropped items luckily. After dispatching the last of them who dropped a claw, he noticed that the walls of the dungeon began growing new hordes of the monsters.

"Sighhh this is going to take awhile." Bell complained. He also noticed that his swords were beginning to show some wear and tear as well as his clothes. "I am going to need new equipment soon." He mumbled as he drew his blade and slashed a werewolf in half.

* * *

Back at his home

"Wooaahhh my stats are nearly maxed out for a level 1! Hestia-sama why am I improving so quickly all of a sudden?" Bell asked looking over at her only to notice she was pouting and had opened the closet to grab her long white coat.

"Hestia-sama is something wrong?" Bell asked nervously.

"Hmph nothing! I have to go open the food cart, and since you have spread your wings all by yourself you can go enjoy a lonely feast by yourself as well!" She shouted before stomping out of the home.

"I guess I should keep my promise and go to that tavern." Bell said with a sigh as he put his clothes back on and left the house.

* * *

A few minutes later he was standing outside of a now very busy hostess of fertility which was the name of the pub. All of a sudden the silver haired girl poked her head out.

"Mr. Adventurer! You came." She said with a smile.

"Yeah." Bell said nodding his head with a smile. 'Oh crap it's her! I feel like she will drain me of all my money if I'm not to careful.' He thought in his head panicking.

"I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Syr Flover." She said bowing.

"Oh I'm Bell Cranel." Bell said bowing back. Then before he knew it she had grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the bar and a huge plate of food was served to him.

"Are you a friend of Syr's? You're cute for an adventurer." A big woman said as she served him the food.

"Please don't tease me." Bell said as he sighed. He could feel the drain on his expenses already from this tasty looking food.

Bell started adding up the cost of everything he would be spending when all of sudden a steaming catfish on a plate was put down next to his plate. "You don't have nearly enough, right? This is today's special." The big woman said winking at him as Bell paled.

"I didn't order it, though!" Bell yelled back at her.

"You're so straightlaced for a kid!" The woman said laughing.

Bell then looked at the board for the price of what he was eating. "Today's special is….850 VALIS!?" Bell yelled out shocked.

"How is it? Are you enjoying yourself?" Syr asked as she bent down in front of him.

"I'm overwhelmed." Bell said with a sigh.

Syr giggled. "Sorry. Looks like I'll be earning a lot tonight." She said with a smile.

"Good for you." Bell said with a deadpan.

"Isn't this place interesting, with all the different people who come? The say the more people there are, the more there is to discover. It makes my eyes shine to see all of this. Maybe it's how coming in contact with others is an interest of mine. Or how it makes my heart throb..." Syr explained.

"Yeah, sounds pretty amazing." Bell said not falling for her tricks this time as he ate his food.

"Meow!" The cat girl from earlier said at the entrance of the tavern. "The party with the reservation's arrived-meow!" She introduced as she bounced around.

The party coming in was a lot of high level adventurers from the Loki familia coming in along with Loki herself. Including someone who made Bell widen his eyes. Aiz Wallenstein herself came in without her armor this time.

He could here various people in the bar whispering about them and her. The Loki familia got their table and then began partying and drinking.

"The Loki familia are some of are best customers. Their patron god, Lady Loki, seems to like coming here." Syr explained to him.

'Hmm then if I come here maybe I can see her more.' Bell thought with a smile. Deciding he had spent enough money he thanked Syr for the meal saying he would come back later and paid for his food before walking out.

The wolf man from the Loki familia noticed him walking out. "Hey isn't that the guy you said killed the Minotaur that got away?" Bete asked Aiz.

Aiz turned her head around to notice Bell leaving. "Mm." Aiz nodded her head.

"Ehh seriously? How did he do that with beginners gear he looked like a level 1." Bete said confused.

"He used lightning magic to kill it." Aiz answered.

"How did he do that? Minotaurs are naturally resistant to magic and he shouldn't be able to use powerful spells as a level 1." The green haired elf asked curious.

"I am unsure." Aiz answered watching where Bell left.

The whole time Loki had her eyes even more narrowed, that is until she leaped at Aiz's chest trying to grab it only to be hit in the head by her.

* * *

Since he had too much energy to go back home and sleep Bell decided to do a late night Dungeon run. Before he knew it it was already morning when he had left with a bag full of crystals.

When he reached the church he noticed Hestai standing outside waiting on him. "Hestia-sama?" Bell asked her.

"Bell-kun you have been in the dungeon all night? Look at you, your a mess!" Hestia said gesturing to all the slashes and blood on him.

"Sorry Hestia-sama but I want to be strong." Bell said with a smile.

"Mm." Hestia nodded to him as she hugged him and helped him inside.

She then updated his status and widened her eyes to find that he had finally maxed all of his stats as a level 1. She pouted again figuring what his motivations were for. "Bell you philanderer!" She shouted slapping him on the back.

After calming Hestia down she informed him that she would be gone for a few days as well as something else. "Monsterphilia is here again. The Ganesha familia is going to be running it. The reason I am telling you is the prize. If you win Hephaestus herself will make you a set of weapons and armor!" Hestia said excited.

"Woaahhh really? Hat would be top of the line equipment! I may never have to buy equipment again if I could win that!" Bell said with sparkles in his eyes.

"Exactly, so I want you to enter and win Bell-kun! It's a tournament with a progressing strength of monsters and the last one standing wins." Hestia explained to him.

"All right I will go enter in it today then. Although I am going to get some sleep first so goodnight Hestia-sama." Bell said waving her off as she left to wherever she was going and he went to sleep in the bed since he had been up all night.

* * *

Later that day he was walking down the main street of Orario and before he could pass the hostess of fertility he was accosted by Syr again. "Going back to the dungeon today are you?" She asked sweetly.

"N-No I am going to enter Monsterphilia today. I want to win the prize and get the equipment that is going to be made by Hephaestus herself." Bell said with a smile as he scratched the back of his head.

"Mm hmm then you are going to need this!" She said handing him another bento. Bell just sighed and accepted it with a thank you knowing he wouldn't get out of it.

He then left and headed towards the coliseum that the Ganesha family owned and signed up for the contest which he was told began later that day. Hearing this he just went ahead and headed towards the dungeon anyways.

He only spent about an hour before he returned to the hostess of fertility to return the bento when the cat girl called him over. "Hey! I've been waiting for you, Usagi-kun-meow! I have a favor to ask, meow!" The cat girl said to him as he came over to her.

Once he approached her she seemed to remember her manners. "Oh, good meowning." She said bowing to him.

"Good morning." Bell said back to her.

"Meonyway...Mew take this purse to that silly Syr, meow!" She said handing him a small purple purse.

"Um, sorry, I'm still not sure what you're saying." Bell said with a nervous smile as he was handed the purse.

The cat-girl put on a surprised look and put her finger under her chin trying to figure out what she was supposed to say to him. The a pretty elf with short blonde hair and blue eyes came around the corner carrying laundry.

"Anya, you're terrible at explaining things and are just confusing Mr. Cranel." The elf said with a sigh.

"You're the stupid one, Ryu, meow." Anya replied to Ryu as she wagged her finger.

"I was just telling him to take this purse to Syr-meow. Because she ducked out of work to check out the Monsterphilia and forgot it, meow. I'm sure he can understand that, meow." Anya said to her.

"There you have it." Ryu said turning her head to Bell.

"I see." Bell said with a smile.

"Naturally, Syr didn't actually duck out of work. She's using a day off to see the festival. She must be really worried, not having her purse now. Please, Mr. Cranel." Ryu asked him.

"He will, meow." Anya said with a smile as she got in Bell's face. Bell blushed a little from the close contact and backed up a bit.

"I understand. Leave this to me." Bell said with a smile as he put Syr's purse into one of his pouches.

"So she is going to see the matches that Monsterphilia is hosting? Because I am participating in it." Bell said looking at them curious.

* * *

A little while later he was walking through town looking for Syr. The streets were pretty congested due to the festival. "Looks like finding Syr is going to be tough." Bell mumbled out looking around.

"Bell!" He heard someone next to him say happily and looked over to see Hestia looking up at him with a happy smile.

"Hestia-sama? What are you doing here?" He asked confused as to why she was back early.

"Well, maybe it was because I missed you." She said said out happily.

"Uh, right...I missed you too, but...weren't you suppose to be gone for awhile?" Bell asked tilting his head confused. This action caused a lot of girls to look at him and blush all of a sudden.

"Wonderful! We both must share an unbreakable bond!" She said before grabbing his hand and leading him through the crowd.

"Um, Hestia-sama, what are you…?" Bell asked confused as well as noticing she shrugged off his question.

Hestia looked back at him with a blushing smile. "Let's have a date, Bell!" She said.

"Huh? W-wait a second, please, Hestia-sama! I was asked to find someone!" He responded exasperated.

"Really? Then we'll look while we have our date. Two birds, one stone!" She said.

"No, I don't think that's..." She ignored what he was saying and asked for some food from a nearby stall.

A few minutes later they were outside the stadium on a hill and eating crepes. She wanted to feed him and he obliged her with a blushing sigh and ate it while he fed her too. A bit of the cream got on her face and Bell gained a full body blush.

"You want to wipe it off don't you?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

"Well, yeah..." Bell mumbled before wiping it off with his finger and eating it getting Hestia to giggle like a teenage girl as she bounced around happily.

Bell looked over at the stadium and noticed that the crowd was growing. "Hmm the event is going to start soon." He said to Hestia. Neither of them knew that the one who had been watching Bell intensely lately had something sinister in plan for the event to stimulate his growth.

"I still need to find Syr and give her her purse." Bell said with a sigh.

"Hmm so the one your looking for is a girl? Bell you sly dog." Hestia said laughing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bell asked her flustered.

"Dunno." Hestia said looking away with a frown.

"Sigh.." Bell was really exasperated with her antics.

"Bell-kun?" He heard from behind him. Bell turned around and widened his eyes when he spotted Syr standing.

"Syr! I have been looking all over for you." Bell said walking up to her.

"Ehhh? Why?" She asked flustered all of a sudden.

He then pulled out her purple purse and handed it to her. "Anya asked me to deliver this to you since you seemed to have forgotten it earlier." Bell explained.

"Oh well thank you. What are you doing right now?" She asked curious.

"Hmm well I am about to head into the stadium since my event is about to begin." Bell explained.

"Ohh? Well I will be watching so win okay?" She asked with a cute smile.

"You can count on me." Bell said smiling at her before he bowed and left to the area for the participating adventurers to wait on their match.

"Bell you idiot. You can be all cutesy with her, so why not me?" Hestia said crossing her arms with a pout.

* * *

An hour later Bell was standing in the middle of the stadium all geared up to go with about thirty other adventurers as Ganesha himself made the introductions for the event.

The stadium was packed full of numerous people of varying types who were all cheering loudly excited to see what would be going on.

Bell could that feeling again as well. As if he was being closely scrutinized by someone watching him.

"Good afternoon everyone! It's time to begin the event all of you have been waiting for! The monsterphilia showdown! Hosted by me Ganesha!" Ganesah loudly proclaimed from his throne at the top of the stadium.

The audience in response cheered loudly to this.

"Now to get to the rules. Waves of monsters will be released from the pit at the bottom of the stadium and the adventurers in it will battle with them, the last one standing will be the winner! All of this is for the one in a lifetime prize, a set of weapons and equipment made by the divine smith herself Hephaestus-sama!" Ganesha continued in his loud voice. More loud cheers followed this statement as the various adventurers in the stadium smirked and got into battle ready stances.

Bell drew his twin gladius swords and held them in a crisscross stance in front of him as he tensed ready for battle. As he looked around he spotted various people he had come to know in his time in Orario watching. Hestia and Syr sat next to each other and a little ways away he spotted Ais herself as well. He even seen the various girls at the Hostess of Fertility watching. The managers of the adventurers had a section to themselves as well.

Bell grinned excited as lightning arced between his ears, which happened when he was high on his emotions.

"Now Begin!" Ganesha loudly stated.

Various openings formed around the stadium and from them rose many many monsters from the dungeon.

"Let's do this." Bell whispered to himself before he leaped towards the monster closest to him.

* * *

Boom and my first chapter of this lovely show is done! Let me know what you think with your reviews please! Also follows and faves!


End file.
